Clueless Lover
by Deki
Summary: Hinata has feelings for Naruto for a quite a long time. Naruto is unaware of her feelings for him even though the whole school knows already. Hinata hopes Naruto will find out for himself without her actually trying to tell him. But will he?
1. Shika go SPLAT!

"Hinata-chan!!!" greeted Naruto that morning while running towards Hinata as she came out of her house.

"Naruto, keep your voice down…You might disturb the neighbors!" Hinata warned.

"Oh fine…" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand while their other hands held their bags.

"Naruto, wha-!" before Hinata could finish Naruto dragged Hinata along to wherever he was taking her. Hinata blushed.

_I wonder where he'll take me… The suspense is killing me! And so is this running…!_

Naruto (being clueless and idiotic not noticing how Hinata feels) stopped running.

_Where'd he bring me? Obviously we're in school that was a dumb question._

Hinata opened her eyes.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said shyly "What is it?" asked Hinata "I secretly like you…"

"Really, I don't know what so say…" Hinata blushed and then they… kissed.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto was trying to wake Hinata out of her daydream "Oh, huh…what…?" "Isn't that Sasuke over there!" Naruto said enthusiastically

"Yeah, so?"

"Didn't you like him since last year?"

"Oh right! Yeah…"

_Naruto you bimbo! I don't like him I'm using him as a cover to hide my feelings!!!_

Hinata ran to Sasuke and said good morning "Good morning Sasuke-kun." "Morning. Has the idiot found out yet?" Hinata shook her head.

"Wow, he really is an idiot." "You just realized now?" "Anyways, see you later!" Sasuke ran off.

"Idiot! Oops, I mean Naruto! We better get going!" "That Sasuke-kun is telling you those rumors in 7th grade about me isn't he? That little…I don't know what you see in him!"

_Heck, I don't even know what I see in you… I guess it's because you're interesting you're unlike all the others…Now if only I could say that to you without practicing in front of the mirror…_

...AfTer ClAsS...

_RIIIIIIING!!!!_

"Oh goodie the bell… WHAT a lifesaver…" Hinata murmured.

"Why are you in a bad mood Hinata?" curiously asked Ten-Ten.

"I bet blondie is still clueless right?" Ino joined in.

"Come on Hinata, your love life can't be that bad!" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

"Try me…" Hinata dared.

"If Naruto doesn't realize you like him by the end of the year your going to need help." Said Ten-Ten.

"Or in other words HOPELESS!" smirked Ino.

"I already am hopeless!! I've liked him for 2 years already!"

"Oh."

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called.

"Here comes clueless." Ino said

"What's that supposed to mean bleach haired blondie!"

"F.Y.I. It's naturally like that!!"

"Yeah sure, naturally bleached!!"

"That doesn't even make sense!!"

"Naruto let's just go before you and Ino throw books at each other." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him outside but before they made it out Ino really threw a book at Naruto.

"Ow!"

"By the way, that's YOUR book." Ino mischievously smiled.

...LuNcH...

"That stupid Ino!" said Naruto while finishing off the riceballs Hinata made for him.

"You had a fight with Ino again?" Naruto looked where the voice was coming from…the tree. Apparently it was just Shikamaru.

"Your girlfriend started it!" said Naruto while stuffing his face with riceballs.

"Naruto, you might choke!" Hinata said, worried.

"Looks like you have your own girlfriend to worry about!" said Shikamaru with smile like Ino when she's getting into people's business.

"Me and Hina-chan are just FRIENDS. BEST FRIENDS." Naruto blushed.

"Hina-chan?" Shikamaru laughed and laughed until he fell from the tree. "WHOA!!! OW!"

"KARMA."

"SIGH Let's take Shika to the nurse now." Suggested Hinata.

"Let's go."

...AfTeRnOoN cLaSsEs...

"My poor Shika!!" said Ino.

"Don't worry I heard he was going to be fine." Hinata was pretty calm about the matter.

"Yeah I guess your right. I mean he did keep laughing and laughing that's why he fell."

"Huh?" Ten-Ten was clueless why Shikamaru fell.

"Shikamaru-kun kept laughing and laughing at Naruto until he fell off." Explained Hinata.

"Oh, I see."

"You know Ino, Shikamaru was pretty hard to carry even with Naruto helping."

"He did gain a few pounds lately."

"You two are right!"

"About what?" the two were confused.

"Me and Shika-kun should jog together every weekend! That would be nice, ne?"

"Uhh… Sure." Hinata and Ten-Ten sweat dropped. ...DiSmIsSal...

"Hinata let's go home!" Naruto ran towards Hinata.

"S-Sure."

Naruto and Hinata slowly walked back home together.

"I just wonder… Do you really like Sasuke?"

"Uhm…W-Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't seem to act like you like him at all." Naruto was pretty suspicious.

_Of course I don't!!_

"You don't like him at all, do you?"

_Oh no! Wait, he realized my feelings…YESS!!!!_

"No, I like somebody else…" Hinata blushed.

"Obviously. I can't believe I didn't notice, what kind of a fool am I!?"

_YES! YES! YES! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!! SAY IT!! SAY IT!_

"You really like…"

_YES!! YES! YOU!!!_

"KATSUYA!"

_YES! YES! I LIKE KATSU- WAIT WHAAAAAAAAT!!! YOU BAKA! AHOOO!!!_

"KATSUYA!?! Katsuya, as in Katsuya from that 'anime' show thingy you watch?"

"Was I wrong?"

"100 wrong! BAKA."

"Oh well! One day I will find out! I promise by the end of the school year I WILL FIND OUT."

"I mean come on Katsuya?! I don't get you and anime you know?"

"In fact if I ever get my own anime show I'm going to call it 'Kiss Kiss Paradise'!"

"I think the title 'Naruto' is better don't you think?"

"Yeah and it'll be about ninjas and there shall be hidden villages! The star of the show (me) lives in the hidden leaf village! I shall call my home… Paradisu!"

"I think Konoha would be better."

"I guess…"

Hinata's home was only two blocks away. "I think I'll take from here ninja boy."

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

...NeXt DaY...

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!!!" Hinata said as she stretched "What time is it anyway?" she shrieked when she saw her alarm clock, 7:45 am. Only 15 minutes to go to school!

Hinata ran to the bathroom to freshen up and wore her school uniform as hurriedly as she could.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't Naruto have come here to pick me up. He usually comes around 7:10am. Where the heck is he?!" Hinata thought to herself.

Suspicious, Hinata went downstairs and asked Neji who was eating breakfast.

"Neji? This is unlike you to be late."

"Late?! It's only 6:45am!"

"I see, my clock must've froze 7:45am yesterday."

"You better eat your breakfast then."

"Ok."

Hinata ate her cereal quickly and drank all her juice she then waited eagerly while looking outside the window.

"You waiting for clueless?" Neji smirked. He loved getting into Hinata's business a lot.

"Shut up, mischievous biatch."

"Whoa! Sorry, Ms.Saybadwordstoyourcousin."Neji started laughing.

"I said shu-" Hinata saw Naruto waiting outside.

"There's your boyfriend. Go on Cinderella."

"BIATCH."

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's not technically a bad word, is it?" Hinata opened the door "Oh, and don't make YOUR girlfriend wait either."

"What do you mean?"

"Good morning Naruto! Ten-Ten!" Hinata looked at Neji and smiled mischievously then finally walked outside.

"Hinata! Don't you dare say anything!" Neji shouted out the window "I'll be right over Ten! Don't listen to HINATAAAAAA!"

"Ten?" Hinata started laughing like Shikamaru did.

"Careful Hinata, that's how Shikamaru fell off the tree." Ten-Ten warned.

"I'm not ON a tree."

"She has a point." Naruto finally spoke "Let's go Hinata! See you later Ten-Ten!"

_He's as clueless as my pencil. Actually, even my pencil knows more. I write secret love notes with it! I guess either he'll find out or he might as well never know! Maybe I'll get over him.One faithful day… or not._


	2. 50th Anniversary

Naruto walked at normal speed today which made Hinata uncomfortable in a weird way.

"Wow. We're actually walking to school today."

"Because I came early today, about 7:00 right?"

"I see."

... _When they got to their classroom_...

Iruka, their homeroom teacher (the responsible one they say) came inside, coughing.

"Class, I have an important announcement a good one and a bad one."

"Good one first!" Naruto suggested.

"Ok then, next week will be the school's 50th year anniversary and we need representatives from this class to volunteer for the party. Any class from this grade level can join actually but the other classes doesn't have any willing representatives so more from this class!"

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is the bad news?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Since I'm sick I'll have to get you a substitute. This so called substitute will-"

"Guide us through the excessive back breaking positions which we were about to be assigned to?" Ino predicted.

"Y-yes…" Iruka seemed scared that Ino could read his mind anytime and anywhere she wants.

"But Iruka-sensei how can you watch the welcoming party if you're resting?" Sakura said worriedly.

"Which is exactly why it's bad news. I seriously wanted to see the representatives from this class perform up on that stage…"

"I'll join!" Naruto said enthusiastically while waving his hand around.

"Perfect!" Iruka smiled.

"Hinata will join as well!!" Ino raised Hinata's hand.

"Ok then!"

"B-but…" Hinata murmured under her breath.

"Shikamaru, I, Ten-Ten, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji will join too!" Ino said.

"WHAT?!"

"What's wrong if you guys do it. Your all such babies." Shikamaru seemed to have just woken up after Ino said his name. Poor fellow.

"She signed you up too gel head." Naruto said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Shikamaru was stiffened with shock "Wait, gel head?"

Everybody stares at Naruto.

"You wear gel and you know it."

"This must be a dream"

"It's real. BELIEVE IT!"

... _Lunch _...

Same place, same time, more people.

Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata sat beneath the cherry blossom tree as the wind blew on their faces.

"I think I'll take my ribbon off." Said Ten-Ten while she let down her hair.

"Me too!" Ino did the same.

The boys sat on the opposite side of the tree talking about the presentation and stuff.

"P-Party? What the heck is that?" Naruto said, clueless (as always).

"A party is a social gathering. It has many kinds, some of which you may not understand. In our case, it's a costume party where everybody walks around in costumes and 'socialize', geez." Shikamaru explained while walking towards the cherry blossom tree.

"Shika-kuuuuun!" Ino raced over to him and bear-hugged him.

"Do I know you miss?" Shikamaru said, blushing.

"Fangirl?" Naruto said, confused.

"It's Ino." Ten-Ten explained while walking towards them revealing her long hair.

"Ino?"

"Yes?" Ino had sparkling eyes.

"Looks like they're having a moment. Let's leave them for awhile." Ten-Ten said with her shiny hair moved with the wind.

Neji was so mesmerized by Ten-Ten's hair that his face was just stuck there.

"Are you okay Neji-kun?" Ten-Ten looked worried.

"I-I'm fine."

"Really?" Ten-Ten moved beside him.

"I'm guessing they're having moment too." Hinata sat beside Naruto.

"Want some riceballs guys?" Hinata offered.

...Dissmissal...

"What position are you going to pick?" they asked each other in unison.

"Stage props!" Ten-Ten and Neji said confidently.

"Background!" Hinata was a pretty talented artist.

"Lighting guy person!" Naruto said grinning.

"I'll take care of the buffet table…" Chouji proposed while finishing off his chips.

"Me and Sasuke will be the Hosts! Let's see those stupid fangirls get near Sasuke now!" Sakura was burning with determination.

"Uhh… Right." Ino was terrified.

"Me and Shikamaru will be the directors!" Ino was now recovered.

"Aren't the teachers the directors?" Naruto explained.

"Not anymore." Shikamaru and Ino were smiling devilishly.

"Why is gel head wanting a part? Doesn't he think that it's TOO troublesome?" Naruto suspiciously asked.

"Ino will be doing the stress part and I'll be doing the sleeping part."

"Taking advantage much?" Ten-Ten was pretty against this.

"She loves the idea! In fact, she'd love to boss you guys around you know."

They all went they're separate ways.

..._The next day, Saturday practice session at school_...

Hinata and Naruto enter the gym and see the others already listening to whatever Ino was talking about. Naruto and Hinata heard Ino finishing her explaining.

"…and that people, is where babies come from." Ino seemed to be discussing something very disturbing "Oh hey Hinata! Hey Naruto! We were just discussing stuff while we were waiting."

"We don't want to know about it. Whatever it was." Hinata and Naruto said in unison.

"Believe me, you wouldn't wanna know." Ten-Ten said while barfing in a paper bag.

"Seriously." Shikamaru was stiffened with shock once more.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Chouji was sitting at one corner rocking back and forth.

"Let's get started then!" Ino said with burning determination.

And so they did, Chouji showed the others the menu he was planning to get their conformation.

Naruto, fixed the lighting and planned the time sequence of when they'll light up and in what color.

Hinata started working on the background so that it goes with the whole theme.

Ino, checked everything with everyone making sure EVERYTHING is going to work. Shikamaru actually worked partially with Ino. That was a surprise.

Sakura and Sasuke practiced and practiced their lines and practiced it up the stage.

Ten-Ten and Neji worked on the props and compromised with the background Hinata was making.

After that day they already finished all of their work, but, they have to come back the next week to assist the performers from the lower and higher grades.

"How troublesome, we have to assist the 'talented' performers." Shikamaru was still as lazy as ever.

"It must be fun!" Ino was the complete opposite of Shikamaru but you know what they say, 'Opposites Attract.'

"I'm kind of with gel head here," Naruto seems to agree with Shikamaru for the first time ever.

"I mean WE don't necessarily HAVE TO go, right?" Chouji seconds the motion.

"Yeah." Neji confirms it.

"But Ino and Shikamru have to go and WE as in ALL of us have to help them. I mean, what are friends for?" Ten-Ten looks at Hinata for back-up.

"Y-Yeah. I'm with Ten-Ten."

"If Hinata is going I'm going with her." Naruto goes to the girls side.

"Fine, me too." Chouji seconds the motion.

"Me, three." Neji confirms.

"Alright then!" Ino hugs them all "HUGS and KISSES!"

Ino kissed Shikamaru on his cheeks and ran off ahead of them.

After a few blocks they all went their separate ways.


	3. Practice!

When they got to school they had different tasks assigned to them:

Ino and Shikmaru – Critiques

Hinata and Naruto – Baby Sitters

Neji and Ten-Ten – Curtain duty

Chouji and chips – Official Food Tasters

_Ino and Shikamaru:_

"Move a little bit to the right." Ino was instructing the guitar player to move to make space for the mike.

"ZzzzzzzzZzzzzz…" Shikamaru was doing his usual work.

"Zzzzzzz…."

"PERFECT!!!"

"Wha! What?" The poor fellow popped his nose bubble.

_Hinata and Naruto:_

"Konohamaru! Come back here!" Hinata said running around looking for the opening act.

"We just want you to get in costume!!!" Naruto was pretty frustrated looking for the other two, Konohamaru's gang.

"FREE RICEBALLS" Hinata shouted.

"AND RAMEN!!!" Naruto added.

Konohamaru and his friends came running back and fell for the food trap.

Naruto and Hinata smiled devilishly and attacked the youngsters forcing them into their costumes.

"Perfect fit!" Hinata giggled as she looked at the cute, annoyed munchkins.

_Neji and Ten-Ten:_

"Konohamaru-kun looks so CUTE!"

"Let's open the curtains now."

curtains opening

Konohamaru positioned himself in front of the mike.

"Teachers, friends, and Kakashi-sensei, welcome to the 50th anniversary of Konoha High and Konoha Elementary school. Many of us come today for the free food, for the chance to show off… But, this gathering is dedicated to the 50 long years the Konoha schools have brought us children into their gates –for a very expensive tuition fee."

Everybody sweatdropped.

_Chouji:_

"This needs more salt. And this is too sweet, bake another batch with less sugar."

"Right." The members of the cooking club assisted Chouji.

"GREAT! We're done with the dessert menu. Now just prepare the punch recipe and we're done."

"OH NO!!!!" Chouji's scream echoed through out the gym.

"What is it big guy?" Naruto asked.

"My chips are GOOOOOOOOONE!!!" Chouji looked pretty pale "I can't present up stage without my chips!"

"Here ya go." Ino threw him his back up chips "Get up on stage, you're up."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" they all shouted.

"Why are you guys so surprised that I was going to perform?" Chouji was filling his face.

"Uhm…erm… Nothing! Let's get to work people!" Naruto went to backstage.

"Well?" Chouji was expecting an answer.

Everybody ran off to their work.

Chouji went up the stage and started singing,

"_Your body's wide, well mine is too!_

_Better watch your mouth or I'll sit on you."_

Everybody was loosing too much sweat these days…

"_The word is out, better treat me right._

_Cause' I'm the king of cellulite."_

"_Ham on. Ham on."_

"Awww! I just swept on stage and now chubby is spreading his chips on the floor again." Naruto complained.

"_My zipper's bust. My buckles break. I'm too much man for you to take_

_The pavement cracks when I fall down."_

"_I've got more chizz than China town. If you see me comin' your way better gimme' plenty space._

_If I tell ya' that I'm hungry then won't you feed my face?!"_

"_Because I'm fat! I'm fat! You know it!"_

"Erm…?" Hinata sweatdropped.

"I think it's time for lunch already… We better leave Chouji to uhm… self-practice" Naruto ran off.

"Yeah erm… self-practice, right!" Hinata tagged along with Naruto.

"SEE YA!" The others followed. The 'talents' and the home economics group couldn't leave because they had work to do and they had to eat 'inside' the gym. Those unfortunate people included Ino and Shikamaru.

"Eating lunch while chubby sings his heart out. Just. Wonderful." Shikamaru snorted.

"Uhm… We have director stuff to discuss with the others… See Ya!!" Ino and Shikamaru took off.

_Outside_

"Hey guys!!" shouted their blonde friend while pulling Shikamaru mercilessly through the trees.

Yes, _through_ the trees. "He's such a lazy brat! Look! He's still asleep." Ino tsked as she sat down with the others.

"I think he's dead" Naruto guessed after stuffing a riceball in his face.

"I think he's just unconscious." Hinata said matter-of-factly.

"Why would he be unconscious? Or dead?" Ino asked, confused.

"And I thought Sakura-chan was strong." All of them thought.

_A few minutes later_

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Shikamaru constantly asked while rubbing his head.

"Wanna riceball?" Naruto offered.

"Oh, yeah right. That troublesome Ino brought me here" he reminisced while looking at Ino.

"Riceball?" persisted Naruto.

"Yeah, sure."

………………………………………………………………………………….

That was the end of the chappie!! Sorry if it took like forever and sorry if this chappie was short. I promise to make the next one longer!


End file.
